blackthornacademyfandomcom-20200213-history
Haylie Tiffania
' Haylie Tiffania' is a Meta human and is part of the Riverstone Meta Community, and is also a student at Black Thorn Academy. In fact, she was one of the first students to attend the school, and has stayed with it for two years. She will soon be graduating to Riverstone University, where she will learn to develop her powers even further. Haylie was born with the full name of Haylie Lola Tiffania, and her codename which she is also known by is Stryfe. Formerly unknown to her, Haylie is a pureblood from the once powerful Holy Line of Metas called the Tiffanias. Over the years, however, the Tiffanias began to get more and more lost and only now have a few risen to the surface, and Haylie is one of them. Her memories had been edited to protect the family. Haylie possesses the abilities Telepathy and Empathy. She is currently only at Beta Power Level, however once her full potential has grown, she will be up in the Omegas list. The friendly, happy-go-lucky telepath is very popular with people, and seems to have a lot of friends in- or outside of her circle. She is currently dating Urchin Moriarty of the Herne line and is a member of The League. Haylie Tiffania is played by Lite. History Early Life Haylie's early life was, before this moment in time, all false. Her memory was manipulated in an attempt to 'save' the Tiffania Holy Line. Haylie was not happy to learn that her memory had been manipulated, and once she finally decided to keep the name Tiffania instead of changing it and disowning her family, she decided to not be like other purebloods could be. Her true early life was given back to her by a distant relative when she went to visit her mother's grave. This time it was her true mother and not the mother that had been planted in her memory as a façade. Born at 05:57 pm in London, Haylie was a very clever baby. She could already tell people what she wanted just by thinking it at 3 months. While she learnt to talk, she still preferred to use her abilities to talk to her parents. However, on her fifth birthday her parents were killed by none other than Haylie's own aunt. Even though Haylie didn't witness it, she could still hear it. They had gone to answer the door. As soon as it was over, the door shut and Haylie ran into the hallway. What she saw should never be seen by a five year old, hardly walking little girl. She was devastated. Her grandmother was the one to come to the house after her aunt. Haylie had cried herself to sleep by then, and when she woke up she could smell a very familiar, musky scent. Haylie was a very bright child, so she recognised everything. She knew that she was safe now. And laying asleep beside her was her three year old sister, Ashley, who was oblivious to everything for she had been sleeping throughout the killing. Life With Granny Tiffania Haylie spent a long time with her grandma, right up until she was fourteen. Her grandma was young, just like her mother. It seemed that the Tiffanias had their children young. Haylie's grandmother sent her to a human school, however she gave her Meta lessons afterwards. She said that doing homework could wait, and seeing as Haylie could read minds there was no point in her doing it anyway. Haylie worked hard though, and learned to shut off the Telepathy when she was seven. Even in exams when she really couldn't remember the answer she would stop herself from reading the class nerd's mind. In that way she was a good sport, not like her sister who in later life would be buying the answers from other students. Haylie's lessons with her grandma were extremely enjoyable, and soon Haylie had complete control over her Telepathy and Empathy. However, soon after she found control, Haylie's grandmother died. Haylie took it much harder than her sister as she had been much closer to their grandmother than Ashley had. The doctors told the girls that their Grandmother had passed away due to cancer which had been affecting her for years. Haylie had never seen it in her Grandmother's mind during training. Apparently there had been mind blocks. Teenage Years Haylie had reached adolescence when her grandmother had died, and not hormones were racing around her body in a mad frenzy. The sisters were both put up for adoption, and when a family came and asked for only Ashley, Haylie was forced to do something she hated to do. She manipulated their minds and made them want Haylie as well. They took her, of course, they had no choice. It was just like they'd changed their minds overnight. When they were adopted, Haylie regretted not manipulating their minds to making them not want either of the sisters. The Hendersons The couple that had adopted the Tiffania sisters were called Sean and Jean Henderson. They looked like such regular people, but when you lived with them it was totally different. As soon as Haylie and Ashley were enrolled in school, their lives turned around. Back in the school their grandmother had sent them, the sisters had been popular. Queen Bees even. Now, however, they were the freaky new kids. Neither of them could make any friends, and Ashley was bullied when she was pulled down a year for not knowing what they were learning. You would think that going home would be a happy time for the sisters, but the Hendersons were worse. The sisters were forced to do their homework and were constantly watched by the couple. Then they would have three hours of studying before dinner. At least their meals were good, but as soon as it was over they were sent to bed. The Escape A few years passed, and Haylie and Ashley went through the same boring routine with nothing to do. But one night, Ashley crept into Haylie's night. They spoke for a long time and decided that they would escape. It would be easy with Haylie's ability. They went into their adopted parents' room and Haylie manipulated their minds to make them think that Haylie and Ashley had been sent to boarding school. Then they packed their things and left the house. Haylie took out a lot of money from their birth parents' accounts when she pretended to be eighteen which at sixteen she passed as. She had fake I.D. and everything, so it worked. She put a lot of money into her sister's fund and then the two left. They took a train to London, their hometown, and visited their parents' graves. It was then that they were approached by a horrifying woman in a black cloak. Haylie realised that this woman was trouble, so the sisters ran. Manipulated Memories It didn't take the woman in black to find the sisters again. They had rented a house outside of London under the names Hannah and Charlotte Randall. The woman broke down the door without lifting a finger and screamed at the girls, telling them that they were a danger to the Tiffania line. Ashley's thoughts and emotions flooded to Haylie which made Haylie realise that the woman could suppress abilities. Everything went blank soon after. False Memories You may like to know what the woman in black planted in Haylie's mind. If not, please skip this section, you will arrive at the Black Thorn Academy section. This is just a section that you may want to read so as you will know what Haylie used to think was her past. This is all just a distant memory to her now, however. In earlier role play posts, she will mention aspects from this history, however these are old posts. Please note that Haylie also forgot how to use her powers when her memory was erased and they were pushed back as well. They never expected them to push through again later. Early Life Haylie was raised by a single mother called Florence Henderson. Her father, Jon Tiffania, left them when Haylie was born. They weren't the richest of families, but the managed to get along well. Haylie went to a regular school with regular people. She did well, got good grades and then went to High School with a shining report card. Disaster Strikes One afternoon, Haylie's mother went out to the grocery store to buy groceries. Hours passed and a sixteen year old Haylie was getting very worried about her mother. Just as she was about to go and look for her mother, the police knocked at the door. They told Haylie that her mother had been raped and murdered in an alleyway. Haylie ran away the second the police had left. They had told her to pack her things and she was being moved to a Home. The girl ran and ran until she reached a whole new town. She went to a church to pray for her mother when voices started to erupt into her head. Millions of thoughts. She tried to stop it, but couldn't. She ran to an isolated building site and lived there for years until she was approached by Lillith Hale and invited to Black Thorn Academy. Reaching Black Thorn Academy Lillith found Haylie cold and alone in a strange place with her mind mixed up. Lillith promised Haylie that she would be safe as Black Thorn Academy, so Haylie went with her, not remembering that she even had a sister. Haylie was one of the first students to attend Black Thorn Academy and has been attending for two years. First Impressions Haylie at first was a total, hardcore bully. She bullied a child she arrived with, Jayni Long the moment they arrived at Black Thorn Academy. However, Jayni was her only victim. Haylie also made a lot of friends, namely Devon Marlowe, Danielle Valerius and Sarah White. Devon, Haylie and Silver even formed a small 'smokers group' for a little while. She also developed a big crush on Aiden Prophett. This crush took her to extremes, and even made her use Urchin Moriarty to make Aiden jealous. This did not work, however, and backfired severely on Haylie, making her hated by Soryn Caelia and Roman Caelia for using their friend and team mate. She also developed a very close friendship with her teacher, Jonas Corbin. The Morlocks & The League Soon, her friendships were tested as Danielle and Sarah joined The Marauders, Soryn's gang, and Devon created The Morlocks. Haylie decided to go hero and chose to join the Morlocks. Here she made more friends, including Evelyn Stark, Ronnie Marsh, Charlie Kendall and Orin Zahara. Haylie was all but ready to fight Soryn at the confrontation, but then something strange happened and Soryn turned out to be Orla Zahara. Haylie was confused, but glad that they were no longer fighting. Haylie stayed with the other Morlocks to join The League. She was also reunited with her sister. Haylie has been called for help many a times, once for Evelyn to sift through Johnathan Stark, Evelyn's father, mind to find out if her was truthful or not. Haylie also had a very rough moment with a group of Meta Terrorists, The Tsunamis. Urchin saved her, however. Urchin Moriarty Haylie and Urchin finally made up and got together officially. The two became one of the cutest couples on campus, but didn't particularly get thought about seeing as others were more out with their relationships. Haylie will, in a few years, marry Urchin and have a child with him, Corbin Moriarty. Soon after, she found out her true history and heritage. Personality At first, Haylie had a devil-may-care attitude towards everything, which made her stand out. People usually respected her, or they hated her. Either way, she pretended that she couldn't care less. However, it was discovered later that this was all a cover. Haylie is actually a very kind and intellectual person. She would jump in front of a bullet for anyone, even a stranger, that was not trying to do harm. Haylie is one of the most caring people one could meet, but she is easily deterred and manipulated. She is also very gullible, which made her believe that being mean could get her popular. She is very easy to get along with and a lot of people like her just because she's Haylie. Appearance With beautiful, flowing, light brown hair and almond, brown-green eyes, Haylie is easily one of the prettiest girls you will meet. Her face seems to be carved to perfection, the only blemish is a small beauty mark under her left eye. She has lovely long lashes and naturally thin eyebrows which save her a lot of pain and work. it seems that she is just naturally beautiful. Her body is very much an hourglass shape, and her long legs are nice and slender. She has a few scars on her knuckles from many times of frustration in her youth. She has two piercings in her ears, and she often wears an anklet with a ruby in a casket on it. Her hair looks lovely tied in a bun, but she prefers to have it loose. Haylie is not perfect, no one can be, but she is very beautiful. Relationships Dean "Urchin" Moriarty Main Page: Urchin Moriarty Haylie and Urchin have been through quite a lot. They have had a few ups and downs, but they manage to sort it out and they are a good couple. They first met when the Marauders came to BTA at around the same time as Haylie did. Haylie instantly like Urchin, but as a friend, even if he was very cute. If she hadn't had a crush on another boy, Aiden Prophett, she would have certainly liked Urchin. However, she knew that he liked Haylie when they first met, what with reading minds, and she decided that because Aiden was playing hard to get, or he didn't like Haylie, she would mess around with Urchin for a little while and make him jealous. This didn't really work, because Aiden didn't seem to notice. However, this plan backfired on her in two ways. The first way was that Urchin's friends, Soryn and Roman Caelia, found out about what she was doing with Urchin. The second was that Aiden left the school. She had a lot of problems with Soryn and often tried to get Urchin back. Eventually, she decided that it was impossible, not matter how strong her feelings had become for Urchin. Haylie got beaten by the Tsunamis and it was Urchin that came to rescue her. When the Morlocks and the Marauders and The Coalition all joined forces to become the League, Haylie and Urchin finally got back together. The two have been in a solid relationship ever since and things are going well. Ashley Tiffania Main Page: Ashley Tiffania Having not known for years (or so she thought) that she had no sister, Haylie was amazed when Ashley arrived at the school. The two quickly hit it off and smoked together in the halls. When, however, Haylie quit smoking for Urchin, Ashley had no one to smoke with. It didn't effect their relationship, but Ashley started to slowly go off into the deep end. Haylie was always the one who had to go and get Ashley from Club Phoenix and take her back to the school. When Ashley's obsession with Bear Pahona began, it was Haylie that had to listen to the endless fantasies of their future together. Finally, Haylie had had enough and told Ashley that she desperately needed help with her problems and their relationship began to crumble. Haylie wants to pick up the pieces, but Ashley is getting worse and worse. She doesn't know what she can do to help her, so instead avoids her sister at all costs. Evelyn Stark Main Page: Evelyn Stark From the moment they first met, Haylie and Eve hit it off. The two liked and respected each other and know that they will always be there if one or the other needs them. So when Evelyn needed help with her dad, Haylie was there for her. When Haylie needed a shoulder to cry on about her problems with Aiden and Urchin, Evelyn was always there for her. It's friends like that Haylie wants to keep forever, and she knows that Evelyn will always be a great friend and will stay with her through adulthood. Portrayal Haylie Tiffania is portrayed by Ashley Greene at Black Thorn Academy. Category:The League Category:The Morlocks Category:The Tiffanias Category:Pureblood Category:Mental Ability Category:Heroes Category:BTA Student Category:Beta Category:Omega Category:Meta